1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-proof connector, and particularly relates to an improvement in the mounting structure of a sealing member for effecting the water-proofing.
2. Description of Background Information
A water-proof connector is known in the prior art as depicted in FIGS. 8-10. The connector is made water-proof by installing a sealing member in one part of a connector. As shown in FIG. 8, the connector includes a male connector 1, a female connector 2 and a sealing member 3. The sealing member 3 is formed as a ring-type sealing main body 3A and includes an installing protrusion 3B which protrudes from the sealing main body 3A as shown in FIG. 10. The sealing main body 3A is installed by fitting the installing protrusion 3B in an installation hole 2A of the female connector 2. When the male connector 1 is fitted within the female connector 2, a hood part 1A of the male connector is fitted in the sealing main body 3A.
Accordingly, the sealing member 3 is squeezed between two connectors 1 and 2 as shown in FIG. 9. Therefore, the space between the two connectors 1 and 2 can be made water-proof.
In a water-proof connector using the above-mentioned sealing member 3, it is necessary to prevent the sealing member 3 from being removed when the two connectors 1 and 2 are separated. Therefore, as a conventional means for preventing the sealing member 3 from being removed, an umbrella-type stop 3C is formed at the end of the installing protrusion 3B, and the stop 3C is installed by forcibly inserting the stop 3C into the installation hole 2A. As shown in FIG. 9, the removal of the sealing member 3 is prevented by hooking the rim of the stop 3C in the hole rim of the installation hole 2A.
However, the insertion of the stop 3C into the installation hole 2A causes an elastic bending of protrusion 3B, which results in a great resistance to insertion. Therefore, a sealing member for a water-proof connector having an easier operation with less resistance during installation has been desired.
The present invention has been created to obviate the problems described above, and the purpose is to provide a water-proof connector by which the installation of a sealing member can be easily carried out.